Getting Caught
by LarutoChan
Summary: A prompt from tumblr. SebKlaine are getting it on before someone catches them.


**Anonymous** prompted: can you write sebklaine in high school and burt walking in on them having sex please :)

Kurt had no idea how he gave into the idea originally. It was probably a mixture of Blaine asking him during sex and the way he was able to pull off those damn puppy dog eyes that he always gave into, even in their current positions. Somehow he agreed and was going to have a threesome with his boyfriend and Sebastian. Even if he didn't like the Warbler, he must admit that he did find Sebastian good looking. So after school one Friday, Sebastian drove from Dalton to Kurt's house for it to happen, which it did. Though that happened about two months ago and somehow became something more frequent. The trio would meet up at Kurt's house while Burt and Carole were working and Finn still had football training. Even along with the sex, all three began to hang out more. Drinking coffee together at the Lima Bean, watching movies together at Blaine's house and the odd time simply lounging around Sebastian's house since his parents rarely did anything about them being there.

It was how Kurt found himself in his current situation. Sandwiched between Blaine and Sebastian who were both placing kisses all over his neck while Sebastian had his hand in Kurt's boxers, wrapped around his cock and skillfully jerking him off while he whined out loud. They got back to the house, having gone out for coffee first after school so they probably had an hour before Burt came home. Blaine had his hands down the back of Kurt's jeans, groping at his ass, something Kurt discovered to be one of Blaine's obsession, not that he mind.

Kurt's whines grew louder when Blaine pressed a dry finger against his hole and teasingly pressed against it more before he pulled it away. This carried on for a few minutes before Kurt grew more desperate. "More, please." He begged, closing his eyes and reaches his hands down to grab at the ones currently in his boxers. Sebastian and Blaine shared a smirk over Kurt's shoulder and nodded, extracting their hands. They quickly stripped Kurt out of his clothes before they did the same to their own. Kurt shifted up the bed to lay against the pillows once that was done while Sebastian and Blaine talked about who'd be doing the fucking this time. It took a minute for them to agree that Sebastian would do it.

Sebastian spread Kurt's legs and situated himself between them while Blaine got the lube and condoms out of the drawer, throwing them onto the bed beside the Warbler. Blaine moved up the bed so he was near Kurt's head and leaned down to press into a kiss which soon became filled with teeth clashing and tongues desperately seeking each other out. Sebastian stared at the display for a few seconds before he grabbed the bottle of lube and popped the cap, pouring some onto his fingers. He tossed the bottle aside for now and warmed the lube up before he brought his fingers down to Kurt's hole. Sebastian licked his lips and pressed two fingers in at once, making Kurt break away from his kiss with Blaine so he could moan loudly and arch his back off the bed.

Sebastian smirked at the reaction he got from the older boy and started to thrust them in and out while Blaine moved down slightly so he could lean down and take one of Kurt's nipples into his mouth, sucking at the nub while he tweaked the other to full hardness between his thumb and index finger. Kurt cried out and brought a hand up to tangle in Blaine's hair and fisted the other into the sheet beneath him while he thrusted back to meet Sebastian's fingers when they were pressed in. Blaine pulled off once Kurt's nipple was fully hard and blew over it, earning a shiver from the other. He sat back up after batting lightly at the hand in his hair to get it out and stared down at his boyfriend for a few seconds before he straddled Kurt's chest.

Kurt's eyes widened the moment Blaine was on his chest, knowing what his boyfriend had in mind. He subconsciously licked his lips and placed his hands on Blaine's thighs. Sebastian added a third finger to the two currently fucking Kurt, causing him to push back against them harder. Blaine turned his head back so he could watch Sebastian's movements for a few seconds before he turned back to Kurt. He gripped the base of his cock and directed it to Kurt's mouth, moaning out loud and resisting the urge to thrust forward when Kurt immediately takes the head into his mouth. Blaine groaned when he felt the wet heat around him and brought a hand down to lace through his boyfriend's hair.

Kurt placed his hands onto Blaine's thighs as he ran his tongue along the slit of Blaine's cock, gathering up the pre-come that was there before he pulled back teasingly. Blaine let out a small whimper at the loss then tugged hard on Kurt's hair, directing his head forward towards his cock once more. Kurt licked his lips before he wrapped his lips back around Blaine's cock before looking up at him through his lashes. Sebastian observed the sight from his spot between Kurt's legs.

Sebastian added in another finger to the two currently scissoring Kurt open before crooking them a few seconds, aiming for that certain spot. When he heard Kurt cry out from around Blaine's cock, he knew he found what he was searching for. He leaned forward and kissed the back of Blaine's neck, prompting the boy to turn around so he could crash their lips together.

While the two were kissing and Kurt busy being fucked by Sebastian's fingers and sucking off Blaine, the trio didn't hear Burt's old truck pull up in the driveway. Or when Burt got out of the car and slammed the door with a little more force than what would be necessary. They also didn't hear Burt calling out for his son when he stepped inside and also the footprints as Burt made his way upstairs. It was only when they heard Kurt's full name being called, well, more yelled, did they finally notice burt.

Blaine quickly moved off Kurt's chest, after pulling his cock out of his boyfriend's mouth and Sebastian pulled his fingers free but not without pressing his fingers once more against Kurt's prostate, promptly causing the boy to arch the bed with a loud groan which then earned him a kick from said boy. Kurt quickly sat up, grabbing a pillow as he did so to hide his erection from his father but there was no point. What had been seen and sadly, cannot be unseen.

"Downstairs in five minutes. All of you and dressed." Was all Burt said to the trio on the bed before he turned quickly on his heel and exited the room, wishing in that moment that he didn't decide to close shop early so he could come home and watch the football on television.


End file.
